New Girl
by fantasygeek101
Summary: Percy meets the new girl in camp who has a crush on him and Percy gets all confused about liking her or Annabeth...all humor so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just an idea that came to my head. This Chapter is just a filler chapter (I really wanted to write it!). The rest will be about a new girl who falls for Percy and he gets all confused about if he likes her or Annabeth. It's all humor, so enjoy! : D**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned PJO but that's all Rick Riordan.**

_Percy's Pov_

"But…" I pause for dramatic effect while everyone listening leans their heads in closer. "It was a STRAWBERRY!" It was late at night and we were all high on sugar. Everyone started laughing hysterically at my pathetic joke. It made no sense but we were all so tired nobody could help but laugh. I looked at my watch. Ouch, 2:30. I convinced all my friends to stay after the campfire ended. Chiron told us not to stay too long…whoops.

About ten minutes went by of uncontrollable laughter. After all my friends finished hiccupping and coughing, Nico was the only person still in a laughing fit. I glanced at Annabeth who was still laughing quietly to herself. She looked up at me and her stormy gray eyes were filled with delight which complemented her wide open smile. "Only YOU can get me to laugh this hard, Seaweed Brain." She told me between giggles. I couldn't help but think about how cute she was.

After a second I looked at Nico and Annabeth noticed him too. We told the rest that we should probably go to bed since Nico, the youngest of us all, was half choking and half laughing, rolling on the ground. Everyone looked at him as if surprised he was there at all. He could have turned into an elephant and nobody would have noticed. We were too high to realize that anything else was happening. I wrapped my arm around one of Nico's shoulders and Annabeth took the other. Nico had stopped laughing but now he was out cold.

"I got this, Annabeth" I said, trying to look macho. I tightened my grip around his shoulder and swung his legs up onto to my other arm. His feet accidently hit a tree to my right. "HEY! That tree was not there three seconds ago!" I whined. So much for looking manly. "No, I was over there." A voice said. Screaming, I whipped my head to the direction of the sound and saw Juniper vigorously rubbing her arm. "Oops, sorry." I said.

My face turned a very dark shade of red. That scream I let out was really high pitched. Thank God's no one could see me since it was dark out. "I saw you coming and I thought Grover was with you. But then I noticed you carrying someone unconscious and I got scared so I turned into a tree." Juniper stopped talking to look at me. "That was some scream, Percy." My face turned even redder but I risked a glance at Annabeth. She was doubled over, laughing. "Yeah, well don't stay out too long, you'll get in trouble. Bye!" Juniper said and skipped off in search of Grover.

I got a better grip on Nico and started to walk away from Annabeth. "Oh, come on! You gotta admit it was funny." Annabeth called over to me. I shook my head and kept walking. I heard her footsteps run over to me. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry" she said. "You should b-" My words got stopped by a finger on my lips. Nico fell from my grasp and landed hard on the ground. I stepped over him to get closer to Annabeth. "Yes?" I asked. Our heads leaned closer and closer together. We were so close, until a scream broke the moment. "Really? Just like in the movies!" I said right before the Harpies came into view.

So that's why everyone was telling us not to stay out too long. The harpies would eat us like they almost did the summer I retrieved the Golden Fleece! Wow, this is probably the only camp where someone could say that. "Over there!" I pointed to the cabin closest to us and we ran inside. That was probably one of my worst decisions, and that's saying something. We ran into the Ares cabin.

"WHAT are _you_ doing here?" Clarisse asked stepping into view. The original view of junk being thrown across the room, rock music blaring from speakers and the sounds of sharpening weapons died down as everyone stopped to stare at us. I usually would have said some stupid thing to make her mad but Annabeth interrupted my thoughts. "NICO!" Annabeth cried. Ugh! I _would_ forget him unconscious on the ground while harpies are coming around the corner for an attack. I ignored the confused looks on all the Ares kids and took Annabeth's hand as I ran outside. If this was Ares cabin, Poseidon was not far away.

"Follow me!" I ran back to pick up Nico and ran strait towards my cabin. Halfway there I heard the Harpies getting to be only yards away. I sprinted faster and saw that Annabeth was in front of me. I ran up the steps to my cabin and she slammed the door in back of me. There was some scraping on the door but only for a second until the Harpies headed off to face another victim. Annabeth and I stared at each other for a while. "It was a strawberry!" She practically screamed. We burst into another nonstop fit of laughter.

**A/N: I know everyone says this but I really hope that if you read this you'll review because I want to know if I should continue it or not. I'll accept compliments or criticism but no flames please! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I took a huge break from all of my stories but I'm ready to start them back up again. Hope you like the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The next morning we had to wake up early and I probably would have been mistaken for a zombie until my face lit up after seeing Annabeth. "Hey Percy!" she calls to me and walks over. I don't get at all how girls can make themselves so clean and pretty when they are supposed to have bags under her eyes and messed up hair and all that stuff after staying up so long and waking up so early. Now here comes my girlfriend looking like an angel compared to me who looks more like a hobo. Yet she doesn't seem to notice how hideous I look when she comes over and pecks my cheek. It boosts my confidence so when we sit down at a table I try to make a move. I cup one hand over my mouth and lift the other into the air. "I'm...so tiiired." I say between a fake yawn and start to bring my hand onto her shoulder but hit her in the face instead. I. Hit. Her. In. The. Face.

I freeze wide eyed for a second while my face turns red then quickly put my hands in lap praying to the Gods she didn't notice. I risk a glance at her. Shoot, she's giving me a look that says something like _Wow, Percy_ but instead of saying that she leans close to me and whispers "Your so cute when you act stupid" then kisses me. I'm surprised, but don't say anything.

I hear a cough next us and I snap back and hit Annabeth's forehead with mine. "Ow!" Wow, I'm having an off day… Next to us I see Chiron. He coughs again before saying,, "There's a new camper from New York coming today. I was wondering if the both of you would like to meet her and show her around. Her names Liz Smith." For some reason the name rings a bell but I don't say anything. Annabeth answers for us, "Of course Chiron. When is she coming?"

"She should be here pretty soon. I'll tell you when she comes." Then he trots off towards the head table. "So what do you think this Liz person is like?" I ask Annabeth. "I'm not sure," she answers me, "maybe a bit scared."

"Why do you say that?"

"A bit scared of you…Percy, you look terrible." I grimace.

"It's ok, I'll fix you." Annabeth says.

"_Fix_ me?" Well that sounds appealing. She laughs but takes my arm and drags me to my cabin.

When we get there she closes the door and turns around and looks at me as though she is inspecting me. I laugh, "_What_ are you doing Annabeth?" I ask. "Seeing what I can do with you. I'm gonna give you a makeover."

"Um…" I say right before she grabs a comb and starts toward me.

Fifteen minutes later I'm walking out 100 times better looking than when I walked in. "You sure you're not a daughter of Aphrodite?" I ask. She smiles and opens her mouth to say something but gets interrupted when Chiron comes over. "She's here already?" I ask and he nods. We are lead over to the entrance of the camp when I stop dead in my tracks. I see Liz. Who doesn't? Everyone nearby is staring. Liz is very tall, with bright blue eyes, really tan skin, and dark perfect curls. She smiles wide with perfect teeth. Wow. She is drop. Dead. Gorgeous.

I almost flinch after thinking that like Annabeth could hear my thoughts. I look over to her and notice she is looking at me funny. I've been staring at Liz for too long. Uh, oh. I make up an excuse for looking at her and whisper and her ear, "She looks so familiar, maybe I…" But I end up not needing to think up anything because I get interrupted. "_Percy?_" I snap my head toward the voice and see Liz running toward me and wrapping her tiny arms around me into a hug. Huh, maybe I do know her…

**A/N Sorry the chapters kinda short. Next one will be longer- and funnier. Sorry this is mostly another filler chapter. Feel free to comment on anything (and yeah the characters are pretty OOC, I know) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys! Hope you like the next chapter.**

**I own nothing**

**Percy's POV**

Liz is still hugging me. Too long for Annabeth, because I hear her cough…once or twice…or three times. But Liz smells so sweet and fruity, it's intoxicating. I wonder if she is noticing that I'm smelling her? I stop for a second and snap back into focus then reluctantly let go of Liz. I back up some steps until I'm next to Annabeth. Looking back at Liz, I notice that she is taller than me. _Shoot_, I think. "Percy!" Liz says again. "Liiiz" I say pulling out the word so I can try and think of how I would know her. She doesn't say anything else yet and I'm still at a blank, so I say, "Wow, it's been so long." Annabeth stares at me, "You know each other?"

"Yeah, we, um uh…"

"We used to go to school together, of course!" Liz explains. I rack my brain and think of all the popular kids I used to go to school with. Liz must have been popular, considering she looks like a supermodel. But I was never really popular and can't think of anything. "Yep! That's how we know each other! School!" _Since you've never gone to school with me and wouldn't know if I'm lying!_ I think. "Well, uh, we were told to show you around, Liz, and I'd love to hear about the school you and Percy went to." Annabeth says. _Uh, oh_, I think. "Course," I say.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Over here is the lake and across from that is the dining hall." I say and turn towards Liz. She nods, hardly noticing me, too busy staring at Percy. _Find your OWN boyfriend_! I want to scream at her. I don't believe they actually know each other. Percy just sounds like he is going along with whatever she says just because she's pretty. Right when I saw her I knew she'd be a daughter of Aphrodite. The campfire is tomorrow night so I'll figure out then if I'm right. But I hope I'm not. Percy isn't that smart (no offence to him) and she could make him change his mind about me to go out with her. _No_, I think. _Percy isn't like that. Is he?_

**Percy's POV**

Once the tour finished, Annabeth showed Liz the Hermes cabin, where she could sleep. Liz took one look at Hermes then whipped her head toward my direction and gave me a pleading look. I didn't understand at first then I figured out that she just doesn't want to sleep at Hermes. "How about Liz sleeps with me?" I say before I realize how wrong that sounds, especially to Annabeth. I glance at her real quick to see her with wide eyes, glaring at me. "I mean, Liz could sleep in my cabin?" I ask as more of a question, asking if that sounds better. Liz giggles a bit, "Of course!" She says just as Annabeth screams "NO!" We both look at her. "Um, Liz, why don't you spend the night in Athena's cabin?"

"Um, sure…" Liz replies.

"Great…I'm gonna go back to my cabin see later, Percy." She mumbles and walks away.

My palms get sort of sweaty as she walks away, leaving me alone…with Liz. I risk a quick glance at her but she's not looking at me and I accidentally stare a bit. She has some freckles on her cheeks but they make her look even cuter, if possible. Then she looks up at me expectantly and after another second raises her perfect eyebrows. "Sorry, what?" I ask, acting like an idiot. "I said, which cabin is yours?" She replies calmly

"Oh," I point towards mine and say "Poseidon."

"That's nice" she says, but not really listening. I suddenly feel like I need to impress her so I start to say something but she speaks first and I shut my mouth quickly before I interrupt her. "Well, since I'm new here, and you're the only person I really know," she begins but I swear I saw her wink. "maybe we could go on a little walk after dinner and you could show me around some more?" She smiles at me. At first I think it's a little weird since she just went on a tour but then I look at her smile again and I do not want to pass up an opportunity to see her again so I eagerly say yes. After she leaves, I run back to my cabin to get ready.

**Annabeth's POV**

I storm into Athena's cabin and slam the door. I want to scream but there are too many people here. I see Malcolm looking at me funny but I wave him off. He shrugs and looks away. _Gods, are all guys this oblivious to girls?_ I think. Then I see Anna coming over to my bed. I'm about to have her go away but then she says, "Okay, you totally need help with this Liz person, she seems like a jerk." That lightens my mood and I go into a rage of telling her everything that's happened.

"I know, right! _And_ she's spending the night here! Since Percy thought Hermes cabin wasn't good enough for her."

To my surprise, Anna smiles. "Well then, we are lucky enough to have a little…sleepover with Liz, won't we?" I raise my eyebrows at her. She leans toward me to whisper in my ear and tells me her plan. I smile.

**Percy's POV**

After dinner, Liz and I go on a walk in the woods. "Should we be worried about monsters?" She asks me before-hand. "Nope, I've got a sword" I say and pat my pocket. She looks confused. I reach my pen and show her how it transforms into a sword. She claps her hands. "Impressive." I grin.

We talked for a while. She told me about her life at home. How she and her dad lived in New York. How she needed to switch from school to school like I did. "I had no idea," she starts, "that you did that too, Percy! It's so weird we met before at the school we used to go to. What was it called? Umm…" She starts thinking but after a second her eyes go wide and she points to something behind her. I whip around and see a giant hell hound panting and running towards us. Liz screams and I take out my sword. "Back up!" I tell Liz. She screams again but does as I say. With the sword I'm holding him back and I move in to try and kill it. Finally, I do and golden dust falls at my feet. I turn around and as I do I feel somewhat familiar arms wrap around me. "Thank you thank you!" She says and looks into my eyes. I look into hers and start to say, "No probl-" but I get stopped short by her kiss.

**A/N Ooh! Cliff hanger! I will update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Here's the next chapter! Sorry it's kinda late but I made it extra long since I'm going on a little trip and won't be able to update this weekend. Sorry. I post the next chapter as soon as I can!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Annabeth's POV**

After dinner me and Anna run back to Athena's cabin to set things up for tonight. Our little sleepover with my best friend Liz! We put together a room in the cabin so we could sleep in private and snuck a sleeping bag from the camp store and put it next to the bunk bed Anna and I share. Then, in between the dresser and my bottom bunk, we hid a video camera. Just as we finished camouflaging it, we heard a knock at the door. Laughing, I told Anna to press record while I went to answer it. Liz and Percy stood there.

After Percy left I brought Liz inside to show her where she will sleep. "The ground? You expect me to sleep on the ground?" She asks me with her eyebrows raised. "Uh, yeah. We all had to whenever we start off at camp; there aren't enough beds for everyone."

"We'll see" She tells me but I'm not too sure I get what she means. Anna comes over and we try to make friendly conversation but it doesn't last long. "So, we were wondering," I say gesturing to Anna, "if you wanted to play…truth or dare?" I look up at Liz to see her grinning. "Of course." She says still smiling.

We all sit on my bed since it's on the lower bunk and I say, "Okay, I'll start." They both look at me. "Liz, truth or dare?" She thinks for a second. "Truth"

"How do you _really_ know Percy?" I ask. She stares a me for a bit. "The truth? I didn't know him before today." She starts and shrugs. "I was doing this experiment in school to see if you lead someone onto something, something completely made up, if they would believe you. So on the ride over to camp I created a back story and decided to use it on the first person I saw to make them think they already know me. And have been acting the part since." I stare at her. That was NOT what I was expecting. "Of course, flirting with him is an added bonus. Percy is _really_ cute!" she adds at the end. I glare at her. "What? Was he your boyfriend or something? I mean think about it: Why would he go out with you when he could be with me?" My mouth drops open a bit and my face gets red. Liz just struck a nerve...but I can play dirty too.

When I don't say anything else Liz speaks up. "My turn? Truth or dare, Anna?" She asks turning to her. "Dare" she says.

"I dare you to…sneak over to the Ares cabin and steal every left shoe that one person owns." Anna and I look at her like she's crazy, though she probably is. "How do you expect me to do _that_?" Anna yells. "Easy. It's already like 11:30…meaning they will all probably be asleep. Just wear all black and steal the person's closest to the door." Anna looks like she'd probably die before trying Liz's dare. But, to my surprise, she puts on a fake smile, stands up and says, "Fine. Be back soon."

"Or not" I hear Liz mutter after she leaves. I glare at her. "How do you expect her to do that?"

"I don't. But I thought it would be…more fun...if just you and me were playing." She gives me a fake smile. I smile back at her. _Oh, it's on_, I think. "Then let's make up some rules. Liz says. "Like what?" I ask. "Well, we can't dare anything like break up or stay away from Percy. He should choose who he wants himself."

I say, "OK. And nothing to get us killed." Liz laughs. "You mean like what I asked Anna to do? Sure, no more of that. And, we have to tell the truth, no lying."

"Good, and what should we do if the other person doesn't want to do the dare or answer the truth?"

"Well, that would be like losing. And losing means no Percy. If you refuse to do the truth or dare, you have to dump Percy" I think that's kind of harsh- who knows what she'll make me do?- but I pretend I don't care and say, "Ok, then let's start-" but she cuts in and asks me first, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth" I say. "If you could date anyone besides Percy, who would it be?" My face turns a little red but then I think of Deric, who I know most of the girls in camp have a crush on. I don't really like him but I can't think of anything else. "Interesting" she says after I tell her my choice. That makes me nervous. "How so?" I ask. She looks at me. "That's who I would have chosen too."

"Truth" she says again after I ask her. "What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?" Liz looks unfazed. For a second I don't think she's ever done anything embarrassing. But then she opens her mouth and says, "Back in middle school, they started giving us health class. When we got to the puberty unit they had the boys go in one room and the girls in the other," she pauses for a second and I see her face go a little red and I have to fight to keep off a smirk. "well, we were walking in a line and I wasn't really paying attention. I, uh, walked into the boys class by accident." I burst into laughter. To my surprise she laughs too. "It was pretty funny. I sprinted out of there and my teacher saw and brought me to the girl's class. She announced my mistake in front of the whole class." I laugh even harder. "Okay, okay." She says and I quiet down.

"Truth or dare, Annabeth?"

"Dare" She smiles. "I dare you to sleep on the ground tonight and I sleep on your bed." My mouth makes a little O and I stare at her. "But..." I start. "That's not fair!"

"How so?" She asks with an evil grin. I don't have an answer so ignore her and ask, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Again? Come on!" She shrugs. "Fine," I say, "what's something that you've never told anyone?" She smiles and I start to dread asking that. "After dinner...Percy and I went on a little walk..." She pauses with a smirk on her face and I realize what she's about to say. "NO!" I scream and cover my ears while she yells, "WE KISSED!"

"I don't believe you." I spit at her. "Oh, yeah? Why don't you ask your 'boyfriend'?" I feel my face go red. She puts quotations around boyfriend like she doesn't believe we were ever together.

That's when I realize: even though I have proof that she didn't know Percy before today, that doesn't mean he'll stop liking her. And besides the health class secret I don't have any other dirt on her. While she has me sleeping on the floor, kissing my boyfriend and could lie to Percy and tell him I like Deric, which I don't. I want to end this game before it gets any worse on my side. But before I say anything, Anna comes bursting through the door, out of breath and holding a pile of shoes. "You actually did it? And survived?!" I say. She runs over to us and drops all the shoes on Liz's- my bed. "Yep!"

"Wow." Liz says. "Who's shoes did you take?"

"Deric's." She replies. Liz looks at me. We both laugh and I get an idea. "Anna, I dare you to give back the shoes you stole-" She gives an exasperated gasp but I continue saying, "with a love letter from Liz that I write."

"No way" they both say. "It's either that or _you_," I point at Liz, "don't get Percy. And Anna, I'd give those shoes back before he kills you for taking them." She nods but Liz looks at a loss. _Yes_! I think. But then she says, "But then Percy would think I like Deric instead of him."

"That's the point" I say

"But, it's against our rules." That stops me short. "Fine. The note can be anonymous but you have to deliver it...with the shoes." I add as an afterthought.

We write the note together then follow Liz to Ares cabin. I see Liz take a deep breath then quietly walk into the door. Anna and I peek through the window and I almost regret doing what I'm about to do. "HEY!" I scream through the window, waking up most of the cabin then ducking so nobody sees me. Someone taps my shoulder. I gasp and whip around. Liz is standing there with a smirk on her face. _How did she do that so fast?_ Liz just smirks at me.

When we get back to our beds we are all really exhausted and go to sleep fast, even though I'm on the floor. I was so tired that when Anna's alarm clock goes off by my ear a few hours later, I get really surprised and slap the clock. It spins under the bunk bed and make a hard _crack. _The other girls are up and look just as tired as I do. We slowly get out of bed and head towards the showers.

I've always wanted the showers to be in the cabins but the only have to big bathroom- one for the girls and one for the boys. We bring extra clothes to put on (Liz using some of my old ones) and get into the showers. Anna and I take one of the fastest showers of our lives and get dressed really fast. "I can't believe we are doing this" I whisper to Anna between giggles. I reach for the clothes I gave Liz just as her shower shuts off. I feel frozen for a second before we both sprint out of the bathroom, with Liz's clothes, towards Athena's cabin.

**A/N Ok...maybe not my funniest chapter...but please review! I'll really consider any ideas or criticisms you may have and I jump for joy whenever I get compliments! :D**


End file.
